No Explanation
by your-face-the-granola-bar
Summary: My friend and I wrote a story when we were supposed to me doing...something in French. This is a certain mindfuck, read at your own risk. Huzzah! If you don't know why it's rated T, then you can go back to Jingletown.


**A/N- I feel like this should mainly be an apology. You see, me and my darling friend (the one who trekked up to Boston to see AI with me) are too smart for our French II class. And...this is the product. I'm sure it makes no sense. Don't hate me for posting it. Heh...**

JOHNNY: Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy-

JIMMY: What the fuck do you want?

JOHNNY: Can we go on a romantic excursion to Canada?

JIMMY: I will NOT go on another road trip with you. Not unless I have earplugs.

JOHNNY: But it's on my bucket list!

JIMMY: You actually keep one of those?

JOHNNY: Of course I do! Didn't you see the bucket list? IT HAD MORGAN FREEMAN!

JIMMY: Your obsession with that man is very unhealthy

JOHNNY: *sigh* He's always God…

JIMMY: You will be pretty soon, too, if you don't shut up.

JOHNNY: *grin* That'd make me the boss of all saints…including you! MWAHAHA!

JIMMY: Bitch, you try to boss me around and I will END YOU. Plus, you're going straight to hell.

JOHNNY: I HAVE A GREEN CARD!

JIMMY: What does that have to do with anything?

JOHNNY: I'M HERE LEGALLY!

JIMMY: You have been listening to too much Mexican radio. I must cut you off.

JOHNNY: WHAT WAS THAT, OFFICER? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF 'TEENAGERS!' TIS THE SOUNDTRACK OF MY LIFE!

FRANK IERO: *randomly pops in* TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME!

JIMMY: Shut up! Do not make his fantasies reality!

THEO: I DON'T HAVE A GREEN CARD!

JIMMY: Why are you here?

TRE: *kicks in door* THEO!

THEO: TRE!

*run towards each other in super slow-mo…again.*

JIMMY: Door knobs DO EXIST.

MIKE: *kicks in door* No, they don't.

JIMMY: WHY IS EVERYONE HERE? AREN'T THERE ANY OTHER SHITTY APARTMENTS YOU CAN BUST INTO?

BILLIE JOE: Hey, guys! I apparated in here!

JOHNNY: IT'S BAD JIMMY!

JIMMY: *to BJ, begging* Please, PLEASE take him away from me! PLEASE.

JOHNNY: He can't!

BILLIE JOE: I created you.

THEO: *pauses in running towards to Tre and stick cotton in BJA's eye* COTTON-EYED JOE!

*epic dance number*

JIMMY: So? He's your responsibility! Not mine.

JOHNNY: *wide-eyed* Jimmy, where did I come from?

BILLIE JOE: …He doesn't know?

JIMMY: I've been putting off telling him. I don't think he'll take it well. He still believes in Santa.

JOHNNY: WHAT ABOUT SANTA?

THEO: *pauses in running* SANTA? I WILL KILL HIM!

JOHNNY: NO YOU SHAN'T, OR RUDOLPH AND HIS REINDEER GANG WILL COME AND KICK YOUR FACE IN AND STOMPLE YOU!

JIMMY: Is stomple even a word?

BILLIE JOE: Who knows?

JIMMY: Now you see why I can't stand him.

JOHNNY: IT IS! I LEARNED IT IN JUNIE B. JONES!

JIMMY: And you call yourself "hardcore?"

JOHNNY: …Shut up.

JIMMY: *to BJA* Yeah, so…um…care to remove him from the story now?

BILLIE JOE: Let's put in the other ego.

JIMMY: NOO-

*Johnny is replaced with Christian*

JIMMY: SHIT! NO!

CHRISTIAN: Free? I AM FREEEEEEEE-*catches on fire*

JIMMY: Keep moving, stand up, and DON'T ROLL.

REVEREND STRYCHNINE TWITCH: "SO STOP DROP AND ROOOOOLLLL-"

JIMMY: What magical power do you all have that allows you to poof in and out of rooms?

BILLIE JOE: I AM YOUR CREATOR.

REVEREND: AS AM I!

BILLIE JOE: No you aren't!

REVEREND: Am too!

BILLIE JOE: Are not!

*fistfight ensues*

JOHNNY: As Billie is busy, I am able to come back! Yay!

JIMMY: Fuck you all.

CHRISTIAN: I'M STILL ON FIRE!

JIMMY: Good.

THEO: *playing double-dutch with Tre and The Snoo*

JIMMY: This story has lost any sort of purpose. At all.

JOHNNY: I'M THE SON OF RAGE AND LOVE!

JIMMY: Christ. No! Go make some special brownies!

PEETA: Magic brownies!

JIMMY: Peeta! Can I have your autograph?

ALL: *stare*

JIMMY: *looks embarassed* What? I have major respect for Peeta!

GERARD WAY: I thought your odd, unrequited love was for me!

JIMMY: No, Gerard. I am very openly in love with you. I am secretly in love with Peeta.

FRANK: What about ME?

BILLIE JOE: *pauses* You're still here?

JIMMY: Why are ALL of you still here?

PENGUIN #1: Bill?

BILL: *stares into space*

PENGUIN #1: BILL?

BILL: *stares into space*

PENGUIN #1: Bill? Bill! DEAR GOD, SPEAK TO ME, BILL! BILL!

BILL: Meh.

PENGUIN #1: Oh thank God, Bill!

JIMMY: …What the fuck WAS that?

PENGUIN #1: We were preparing for our part as St. Jimmy and Johnny in the penguin production of American Idiot!

JIMMY: Da fuq?

JOHNNY: Remember, Jimmy-kins, when we went on that road trip…?

JIMMY: Oh. Yeah. I still don't get it.

JOHNNY: So you mean we CAN go on a romantic excursion to Canada?

JIMMY: What the fuck does that have to do with ANYTHING? Did you take your Ritalin this morning, Johnny?

JOHNNY: Well, that is how this whole conversation began, you know.

JIMMY: This is true. But either way, you need your Ritalin and I need my 'magic brownies…'

WILL: *kicks in door* Hey guys!

TUNNY: *hobbles in* We just realized that while Green Day and a good portion of MCR were in this, we weren't.

WILL: So now we're here.

JIMMY: Okay, there's no way I can handle this story without drugs.

ANDREW: PICTURE YOURSELF IN A BOAT ON A RIVER!

JIMMY: *eye twitch* I. Don't. Like. The. Beatles.

JOHNNY: HOW ARE WE THE SAME PERSON?

GERARD CANONICO: "Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need em!"

GERARD WAY: BITCH, THAT'S MY SONG!

JIMMY: I WILL END YOU ALL!

MICHAEL JACKSON: Hee hee!

JIMMY: I am quickly losing interest in life.

KATNISS: OHEMGEE IT'S THEO STOCKMAN!

PEETA: MY LOVE!

COPPERS: *kick in door* Okay. The authours do NOT know when to stop a story. *put up 'condemned' sign*

CONDEMNED

**A/N- Sorry, sorry. PM me if you don't understand any of these jokes...like the penguin thing. Or the 'tis the soundtrack of my life!'**

**~yftgb, who wishes her father had made dinner tonight...**


End file.
